


Once Upon A Snowstorm

by laurelsalexis



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: My contribution to the exchange! We're going to pretend it hit the humor mark with my like one or two fun lines. I'm apparently terrible at that kind of thing.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: LavenderBudd Fic Exchange





	Once Upon A Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theroomstops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/gifts).



> My contribution to the exchange! We're going to pretend it hit the humor mark with my like one or two fun lines. I'm apparently terrible at that kind of thing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When David first met Julia he never thought that she would be as involved in his life as she became. Instead he thought that they would have a strictly professional relationship and barely be able to get along as they had viewpoints that were so different from one another. Politics divided people all of the time. Somehow, none of that happened and he only found himself more drawn to her. From the moment he set his eyes on her there was something. Something even when he so desperately wanted to hate her with every fiber of his being. No such luck.

The attack in the car did nothing to help matters. It only drew him closer to her.

It seemed that everything that happened only ever drew him closer to her. He wanted to be there by her side all the time no matter what the consequences were. It was never any sort of relationship he was meant to engage in. He did it anyway. 

All of that was far in the past, however. Now the Prime Minister and he was there by her side. 

In a professional capacity. 

Once she requested him to be there when she took her new position there was nothing he was going to do but be by her side. He had to protect the Prime Minister, didn’t he? Of course, there were quite a few people who did that so nothing would happen. He didn’t always spend that much time alone with her. Not with certain threats that came through and his bosses checking on him a few times too many given his previous stint in therapy. 

They were sessions that he still went to but were something that he so often kept to himself. He really preferred not to share that aspect of his life with most people. It was good that he was getting help, but he could still see the way that people were actually looking at him when he spoke about it. Like he was some sort of broken doll and that only served to make him a bit more uncomfortable than he wanted to be in nearly any conversation about it. There were a whole list of reasons that he didn’t bother going to therapy in the first place, wasn’t there? 

None of that he tried to spend his time focusing on. Rather he needed to keep going to therapy and see exactly what would come of it. 

His therapy that week was cancelled as he was in the States with Julia. Work, of course. She had a meeting with the President. Nothing he would have preferred to be dealing with it. 

For a whole host of reasons it wasn’t ideal but mostly because it was nearly Christmas.

He wanted to be home with his children and see their faces light up when they got their gifts. That was always his favorite part of the holiday. It was not exactly a holiday that got to be much fun when he was older. Once the kids came, though, there was a certain magic to it. Even though the belief of Santa was gone they still loved the lights, the festivities, and the gifts. He was hopeful that they would be home before Christmas, but decided to trade with Vicky anyway. That way she could have them for the week and he would get to spend as much time with them the week after. It would give them time to spend the New Year together before they had to go back to school. Long gone were the times in which they would be able to spend it together as a family. He was alright with that.

It was day four as he was sitting on the couch in the room next to the office. The classified information permitted him from actually being inside but he hardly minded. It was not as if he really needed to hear the opinions of others. While Julia and him managed to get on well enough given their differences of opinion he tried his best to not think about it. 

If he thought about it, it only managed to open a whole bunch of things that he didn’t really want to deal with.

His therapist would likely call that hiding. 

David had no comment. 

He was mostly left to his own thought process as the meeting went on. He did not think anyone was going to do anything, especially when it came to the fact that Secret Service was standing there right with him. Nothing but a bunch of people deathly quiet in some suits and standing around as if the hallway was suddenly going to be filled with a bunch of suspicious looking people. 

None of that happened and it only took another hour before they were in the hotel room.

As Julia settled herself David looked out the window as the snowfall was beginning to blanket the busy streets of New York City. 

Nightfall was quickly approaching, as was most of the storm. They were all well aware that it was going to start snowing that weekend but they thought it would be within the next few days. That meant they could actually get out of the city and head back to London. That was looking more and more grim by the moment as the snowfall was moving from a light dusting to a full on blizzard. Couldn’t say that he actually ever found himself in a blizzard before. It was equal parts lovely to look at and something that only served to further irritate him for how much he would be stuck there. 

He swore he could feel a shiver run down his spine with how cold it was. 

The snow was something that he enjoyed. It was also something that he had been without since the last winter he was in Scotland. Hardly as severe as it was as he kept his blue eyes focused on the window. Still, it did manage to bring back the memories of the kids running through the snow covered ground and throwing little snowballs at one another during a vacation with his parents. 

It brought a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. 

“Well, how long until we can go home?” Julia’s voice questioned in the background. 

“When the storm passes.” One of the officers mentioned. “Not tonight.” 

“When will that be?” Julia demanded only to sigh. “Nevermind.” 

David wasn’t listening too closely as the explanation was given to her. Surely Julia was rolling her eyes. He knew that was the case when there was a snip in her voice. Talking to her like she couldn’t see the snowfall outside the window and could not process what exactly was happening on the screen was not exactly any sort of way to get on her good side. 

It probably should not have amused him as it did. 

“Do you need anything else, ma’am?” David asked as he turned around to see her. There were moments when calling her ma’am seemed too formal but he chose to keep up the appearance of not knowing anything else other than being there for her through everything. 

Julia gave a soft shake of her head.

David left the room and went into the room that was adjoined to hers. He wanted to call the kids before they went to bed for the night. It was a little late by the time he got to speak to them. Only awake because they insisted and Vicky gave him that look on the facetime. The look that he knew would give him a stern talking to. He’d blame the time change and everything else would be fine before either of them knew it. 

After a half hour he was off the phone and laid back against the bed. He was still dressed. Even with his ear piece in his ear and the radio stabbing him in the more painful way as he rested his hands over his abdomen. He didn’t sleep well in hotel rooms. He missed his bed and wished that he was there as he closed his eyes. It was not even time for dinner as he was thinking about how nice it would be to sleep. 

Ten minutes later he got up and undid his shirt as he wanted to at least take off the bullet proof vest he had on. 

At least until the power went out.

“Bloody hell.” David groaned to himself as he didn’t bother redoing the buttons on his shirt but rather walked through the door. He gave it a single knock before peeking his head through. 

“Are you alright ma’am?” 

“I’m fine.” Julia’s voice, much softer than before, came through as he glanced over at him. “You really don’t need to be here.” 

“I do.” David said as he walked through the door. He opened the curtain to the window a bit more. The faint light from the moon was peaking through but it was mostly covered by the clouds. It would have to do as he used the light from his phone to find a flashlight. Really should have charged that thing when he had the chance. 

After rummaging around he managed to find some candles. “Fire safety isn’t top concern tonight.” He tried to joke but the whole thing did not roll off his tongue well. Instead he lit the candles so there was a little bit of light and allowed them to at least see one another. 

The knock on the door came before David could actually say anything. 

“Are you okay?” An officer asked as he came to check on the two of them, mostly Julia.

“We’re fine.” David said as he opened the door to allow the other office through. 

“Stay with her. We’ll patrol the halls and make sure everything is okay. The power should not be out for long. There’s a generator and emergency system in place.” 

David did notice a few emergency lights on. Mostly in the hall but one on the other end of the suite was on. It could have been worse. 

With a nod he closed the door and moved forward to where Julia was sitting on the couch. His earpiece was in but he turned the microphone off. He did not want anyone to be able to hear the conversation between them and if anyone questioned it he could just blame the battery.

“Not how you assume the night would go?” Julia asked as she glanced over at David with a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips. 

“I pictured a bath.” 

Julia’s eyebrow raised at that. 

David’s eyes flickered towards the door and he found himself moving closer. Maybe that wasn’t necessary since the door was locked but either way. “Might be a little dark.” 

“We could bring the candles.” 

“We could.”

Julia wasted no time in leaning forward to kiss him. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

“Me too.” He whispered before he kissed her back. He leaned into the kiss but did not want to get too carried away. Given that the whole thing would probably lead to them being checked on more than once. Unlike the other nights where they got to be by themselves. It probably would have just been easier to out themselves. He could resign his post and do something else. But he would probably see her a lot less. Pros and cons to everything that he would need to deal with. 

For now their secret relationship would be perfect for them because of everything that happened. He didn’t want to be in the news because of his proximity to the Prime Minister. It would lead to so many things being discussed and for now, he was fine with the way things were. That way he could pretend that he was living a normal life. 

After all, Julia was not the Prime Minister to him. She was just Julia. 

“How are the kids?” She asked after a moment, leaning her elbow on the couch, her head in her hand, keeping her eyes on David.

“Good. Having fun with their mum. They did think the snow was pretty cool.” He glanced over at the window and could see just how heavy the snowfall was getting. “I think they’ll wish they were here after I tell them about this.” 

“Does seem to be something out of a novel.” 

“Or a movie.” 

“Or a movie.” She agreed and ran through her hand through his curls that were growing out. 

After a moment David got up and looked through the mini fridge. 

Julia’s eyes followed his movements. “What are you doing?” 

David didn’t reply as he found some glasses and look a seat. “Now, hardly the stuff you drink but you’ll just have to be down on our level for a little bit.” 

“Our level?” 

“The average bloke level.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“To think you are supposed to be on duty.”

“Would you like to drink alone?”

“No.” She said as she smiled and took the glass. 

He took a sip of his own. It burned. It may have been a nice hotel but it was still not exactly the most expensive liquor you could buy. He liked it nonetheless ad rested the glass on his knee. He drank some pretty horrible stuff over the years. Mostly when he was a teen and could only get his hands on whatever someone was willing to buy a couple of kids who were definitely up to no good.

Julia made a face. “I haven’t had that since uni.”

“So two years ago?”

“You flatter me.” Julia smiled as she took his glass. “Yours is better.”

David switched them before taking a sip. There was a slight grimace but he ultimately shrugged. “Okay, so it could be better. We’ll just have to wait until we get back to London to have a proper drink.”

They were definitely drinking most of the (overpriced) minibar but after a while it was fun. With the storm he did not expect anything to happen. Even if he was technically on duty. It wasn’t as if their relationship was entirely a secret. They’d been caught once and swore to secrecy. It also meant he worked some awful shifts in order to buy some silence. It was worth it. The only thing was that the general public had no idea of anything happening. 

As if spending time with Julia was the worst thing that he could have done. All things considered. 

“I got you something.” Julia said suddenly. 

David looked at her with a curious look on his face. As she moved from the couch his eyes traveled along the lines of her frame, mostly towards her bum, not even taking a moment to notice the way she had caught him. 

He didn’t try to pretend he wasn’t looking at her. 

“It’s a pen.” He said as he took it from her hand and looked at it. While there was most likely something clever that was happening with it, David just could not figure it out. 

“The President’s Pen.” She clarified with a cheeky sort of ton to her voice. 

“You stole the pen?”

“No.” Julia shook her head. “I stole all his pens.”

“Julia.” He was pretending to scold her but he was doing anything but. It was all too amusing to him and he really just wanted to laugh.

She was smiling as she finished her drink. 

A moment later she was straddling his lap. “He’s extremely condescending.”

“And you haven’t put him in his place?”

“Oh, I did.” She grinned, wrapping her arms around him. “But I could not very well tell the entire room I was shagging my bodyguard, could I?”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Julia smiled before her eyes shifted to something more akin to lust. “Take off your pants.”

“Ma’am.”

David could not really resist Julia. Their first time didn’t actually scream as if he had a ton of self control. None, in fact. That memory burned bright in his mind as one of the best moments of his life. What could he say? He was absolutely addicted to the woman that Julia Montague was and wanted nothing more than to constantly feel her body against his, hear the panting of her breath, those soft little moans that so often came from past those perfect lips of hers.

Needless to say it wasn’t long before he was hard and aching for her. The desire burned through him so intensely as he did his best to get enough of their clothes off so they could feel one another.

His cock came free from the confines of his pants before he felt the wet core of hers that was calling for him. The pulsing in his ear from how turned on he was for her was nearly all he could think about. That and the way she felt as she finally sunk down on him. He tore at her shirt so he could see more of her exposed skin as his own clothes became something of a tattered mess just so they could feel that lovely feeling of skin on skin. 

A soft moan came from his lips, against her own as they kissed, feeling the way she squeezed around him. It only managed to heighten his pleasure as he ran his hands along her body. The body he came to know so well and decided he never wanted to be without. 

As the two of them were there on the couch with their pants and moans filling the room nothing else mattered. It was quite a scene with how dark it was around them as the blizzard continued to go in the background. He moaned a bit too loud for his own good and thanked whoever existed as he managed to turn off his mic before all of this started. 

It was the way she moved her hips as he felt her so tight and wet around him. Up and down. Over and over as he held his hand on her hip as he thrust up into her as he could feel the way he was all too quickly reaching that peak of his. 

“Fuck.” He murmured against her lips. 

A smirk came across her own before she bit down on his lower lip, pushing him harder against the couch, giving him everything so when he came to his high, spilling himself inside of her, it was everything that he needed as he moaned out her name. 

“Mm.” He let out as he kissed her slow, stroking her hair through his fingers. 

“We could do this whenever we wanted if you lived with me.” Julia said as she kissed his chest. 

David said nothing. It wasn’t that he hated the idea. He didn’t. Ever since the split he wasn’t exactly all that attached to his flat. Other than the drawings the kids had on the wall. But when it came down to it he rarely spent any time there. As they grew closer once more he found that he was often bringing the kids around to see Julia at her official residence. It just took a lot more work.

He didn’t think that he could live there with her full time and for things to remain as they were. 

He was nervous. 

“I’ll think about it.”

“You have been thinking about it for the last month.” She reminded him.

“I would probably have to resign.”

Julia cocked her head as she looked at him. It was almost never when she didn’t have something to say. So when she looked at him she definitely had something on her mind. Nothing that she would choose to say, though. Instead she just kissed him again. 

Suddenly some of the power came back on. 

“That’s probably the generator.” David said as he was all too happy to have a break from the conversation that was currently at hand. 

The two of them sat there for another few moments before Julia got up off of him even if she really didn’t want to. They both got dressed and fixed themselves so at the very least they would not look like they were up to what exactly they were. 

David gave her a kiss on the cheek before he was out in the hall. It was the generators finally working after they had not been properly set up. Figured. He was also told the power would probably still be out until the next day. 

As he walked back he noticed how Julia went right back to work and he managed to find them something to eat. 

A nice quiet night where they did not speak of anything at hand.

Instead they just enjoyed one another’s company, something that they both needed so desperately. 

* * *

By the time they managed to get up the next morning the city was blanketed in snow. The storm itself had stopped, for the time being, and they were working on getting the flights up and running again. The news report that came across the television told them something of a different story as it would not be likely for them to get out there.

“Let’s go out.” Julia whispered in David’s ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder as they both looked out the window.

“You are trouble.”

“Yes.” Julia confirmed and nipped at his ear.

Should they have gone out? No. David knew that he was meant to be following the rules and not doing what he should have. The thought that nothing would happen out there was a terrible one to have. There were plenty of moments in which things were not meant to happen and things did. He chose not to think too heavily about it. 

Instead he allowed for them to sneak outside the side of the hotel. They were both well dressed for the cool weather and even had hats on. As if hats every did truly hide them.

He thought so. 

Even as they walked down the snow covered roads, that were not nearly as busy as the rest of the time, 

They did find themselves sneaking out the side of the hotel. They were both dressed and bundled for the cold weather. David was still on her guard even though they were walking a bit more in line with one another as they did their best to pretend they were normal. He was still on his guard as he always was, but there was something nice about it. It reminded him of times when he was younger and living a life that was before the military, before the scars, before the nightmares, before everything. A time in which he didn’t need a therapist.

“You’re quiet.” Julia whispered.

“I’ll resign.” He said after a moment. “So we can have moments like this.”

Julia didn’t question it. It was obvious that the conversation itself wasn’t over but for now, it was. 

Instead they kissed. 

“Merry Christmas, Julia.”


End file.
